


Visit to the Haven Moose Farm

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e02 Butterfly, Gen, I've become that person who writes fic during lunch break, damn it's kinda hard to write stuff based only on characterization of two eps, especially trying to avoid 'she only found out about this characteristic in a later episode' stuff, the writer has never visited a moose farm but has seen a moose in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Audrey goes to the moose farm after all.(Random slice of life fluff inspired by a really random moment)post-1x2 Butterfly





	Visit to the Haven Moose Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Garland: You know what you ought to do is go and visit the Haven moose farm. Not to be missed. Enjoy the vacation.  
> Audrey: I don't do vacations. Then look at it like a learning opportunity.  
> [Nathan arrives]  
> Audrey: Hey.  
> Nathan: You're still in Haven.  
> Audrey: Oh, apparently, I'm vacationing. Actually, I'm looking into the woman in the picture unsuccessfully.  
> Garland: What can we do for you, Nathan?  
> Nathan: There's something strange down at the Rust Bucket. I'm heading out.  
> Audrey: Hey, can I tag along? I'm not really big on the moose museum.  
> Nathan: It's actually a farm.  
> Audrey: Farm, gallery, museum, it's all the same.  
> \---  
> Audrey: You want to grab something to eat?  
> Nathan: How about pancakes?  
> Audrey: Yeah, I could eat some pancakes.

Nathan and Audrey make their way back to the Bronco. When Nathan gets into the truck, he takes a moment to think. Audrey gives Nathan a look because of it. She would think he would want to go get the pancakes quickly, he loves them so much, apprently.

"You know, after we get the pancakes, we could actually go to the moose farm. You could try vacationing. You can let the Chief wait a day or two until you tell him you're staying."

Audrey quirks her eyebrow at Nathan. "Do *you* want to go to the moose farm or whatever?"  
Nathan gives her a small smile. "They are cool creatures. I loved field trips there. It's fun."

Audrey still looks skeptical. She doesn't remember the last time she ever did something that, tourist-y. She rarely has time. But apparently, now she will. She needs to stay in Haven, for now, so she can find out about the woman in the picture, and possibly about her past. Chief Wuornos clearly knows something that he refuses to tell her. Maybe she needs to stay and build trust. She can do that. Especially with Nathan as a partner. She already feels like she can trust him, which is unlike her, but she's willing to go with it, trust her gut.

"You know what? Let's do that. Let's go check out some moose."

Nathan gives her another smile. She wonders if he would always look like that if he didn't have his... Trouble, she guess is the word. But that doesn't really matter. She is intrigued by Nathan and Haven and she wants to find out what is going on. But now, first pancakes (which are really good, Nathan wasn't lying) and then some moose.  
***

They end up taking some pancakes to-go, so they can have a little picnic at the farm. Nathan rides her there, very sure of himself, no hesitating turns (she does vaguely wonder how he manages to drive without a sense of touch) and Audrey vaguely wonders how often does Nathan come here. Is this his go-to date place? Once they step out of the car and Audrey caughts the scent of the place, she kinda doubts it. Not that this is a date, or anything. Just two new co-workers, partners, checking out some moose, being touristy in coastal Maine.

Audrey closes her nose with her fingers, and asks nasally "Isn't this smell unbearable for you? It's too much for me, and all my senses are regular ones."  
Nathan shrugs, still smiling. "Nah," he crounges his nose a bit, "it's the smell of nature. I love it." Nathan seems to feel like he said too much, because he starts rubbing his neck nervously right after. Or maybe it was the enthusiasm he doesn't seem to show much that is clear on his face now.

So, this is Nathan Wuornos in his off hours. The getting to know each other phase is always odd. Neither one of them has much experience with it. It's long felt like to Audrey that she was never anywhere long enough for deep connections, or even anything beyond to make sense. And while she most likely won't be long in Haven (she's only on loan, she's not gonna become a local cop), she is staying, for now. It doesn't hurt to attempt a friendship.

So, she lets Nathan be and doesn’t give him shit for his enthusiasm. She has somewhat come around on the idea of seeing the moose, especially now that she is getting used to smell.  
“Lead the way.”  
Nathan nods briefly, showing her the way to the ticket place. Audrey doesn’t have any cash on her, so Nathan ends up paying for both of them. She promises to get him the equivalent amount of coffee later, and he accepts.

They walk down a path in the woods, seeing enclosures but during the first ten minutes of walking, no moose. While the nature is beautiful, and Audrey is still full from the pancakes, she is starting to get a bit bored.

“Where are the moose? I was promised some moose, Wuornos,” she ribs at Nathan.

“You’ll see them. I heard they have some calves they can show is, even if the adults won’t show.”

“Baby moose? You should have told me that first,” Audrey says with slight sarcasm. It’s not that she doesn’t like small being, human and animal babies, but they’ve also never really been her thing, as such.  
Nathan’s lips switch in slight humor at her sarcasm.

“I guess you’re not much for baby animals?” Nathan asks and quirks his eyebrow.  
Audrey squints a little at the afternoon sun, “Are you?”  
Nathan’s smile gets wider, no embarrassment this time, “Yeah, they’re cute.”

Right that moment, they arrive at an enclosure with a few, very impressive moose. 

Audrey’s mouth falls open a bit “I—I did not realize they are that big.”  
Nathan smirks at her reaction.  
"So, can you just, randomly encounter one of these bad boys in nature here?"  
"Not in Haven. They don't really like the coastal areas. That's how you get these farms. To give outsider a controlled moose experience."  
"So your Bronco never had to see which one is tougher?" Audrey teases.

Nathan gives her an annoyed look "I've been outside of Haven before. There are moose in other parts of Maine. And elsewhere here in New England. But, no. I haven't gotten into a moose crash, luckily. Those will fuck you up, no matter your car."

Audrey nods. They are actually quite interesting animals, it seems.

They keep walking through the farm, taking a break at one point to eat the rest of their pancakes. They eventually do see little moose calves and Audrey does find them oddly cute. Nathan ends up mostly talking with the keepers about the animals instead of playing with them. Audrey is suprised by that, but more for her. 

It ends up being a lovely day, and before Nathan takes Audrey back to her Inn, they have ended up also having dinner together. 

Maybe this small town stuff isn't so bad after all. She tells Chief Wuornos she accepts the job the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never been on a moose farm but I thought that was such a fun detail that I wanted to expand on that. I'm pretty sure they actually wouldn't be open so long into the evening that they could go after work, but whatever, creative lisence.  
> (Fun fact: Haven Moose Farm is the 3rd result when googling 'moose farm Maine')


End file.
